Meet Me on Thames Street
by lovelylittlepotterhead
Summary: "It's like we're just insignificant dots in the grand scheme of things. We sit here, and look down, realizing there's billions of people in this world, and we're just us," she said thoughtfully. All Time Low Fanfiction and dedicated to my lovelies who have always inspired me to write more. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_Meet me on Thames Street chapter one_

"_Time to lay claim to the evidence Fingerprints sell me out but our footprints' washed away from the docks downtown, It's been getting late for days and I feel myself deserving of, a little time off We can kick it, hang for hours and just mouth off about the world, and how we know it's going straight hell__."_

_Damn it Alex, calm the fuck down and get out there and rock the audience._ 3 minutes until Showtime and his heart was racing, his breathing uneven. This was not supposed to fucking happen. What was supposed to happen is he would go out there, woo the audience, and do what he loved best. He would inspire people with his music and have a good fucking time.

_What are you talking about? You don't inspire people. They don't really care about your music. _

His heartbeat quickened. Cursing that voice in his head, he forced himself not to believe it. It wasn't true.. was it?

"Alex, you okay man?" Jack looked at him with concern, frowning.

"Y-Yeah," His voice was shaking. Why the fuck was his voice shaking? Why the fuck did he have to doubt himself like this? Why didn't that voice go away?

"You don't look so hot," Rian came up and touched his forehead, "no fever."

"I'm fine. One minute," Concert mode. He could do this… right?

His three best friends grinned, dismissing his earlier behavior.

And like that, they all filled out onto the stage. Where they belonged. The crowd chanted over and over, "ALL TIME LOW, ALL TIME LOW, ALL TIME LOW."

Rian took his place at the drums, Jack on his right, Zack on his left. He took his place in the center and gave a winning smile to the crowd before jamming to Somewhere in Neverland. And after that followed Lost in Stereo, Six Feet Under the Stars, If these sheets were states, Coffee Shop, Dammed if I do ya, Outlines, Time-bomb, Backseat Serenade, Therapy, The Reckless and the Brave, Weightless, and of course, ending with kick ass Dear Maria.

There were jokes shared, bras, Jalex moments, insane fangirling, many "ALEX I WANT YOU."'s and lots of kinky shit. One could consider an amazing night.

After finishing Dear Maria and giving all the thank you's, Jack tackled Alex into a hug and then followed Zack and finally Rian, and they all fell to the ground laughing. The crowd cheered and cheered, and these were the kind of moments that Alex lived for. The ones where he could see that the voice in his head was wrong. His music did affect people, it meant something to them, and it was a wonderful feeling.

After finally managing to get Jack off of him, they all filed back out backstage, grinning and patting each other on the back. A bunch of _"Good show!" "We are fucking amazing!" "Great job guys!" "Where's the beer?!" _flew around the room and Alex took the opportunity to slip out of the building through a door out back.

Smiling slightly, he walked a few blocks and looked around the city of Baltimore, Maryland. Home. There was nothing like playing at his hometown. Being back after traveling the world. Pulling on his hood of his Jagk hoodie, he crossed the street and found himself looking at the entrance of the Camden Yards ballpark. Smirking, he took a back alleyway, and climbed the ten foot fence, getting into the ballpark.

He grinned to himself as he looked at the park. Beautiful, like a lot of things in Baltimore. He made his way up the stands, all the way up to the very top, on top of the press box, where he could see all the lights of the city.

The lights were nice, calming in a way, and this was his little escape. He always made sure to come to his place at least once every time he was back home. No one ever came up and he enjoyed the time alone and the nice breeze the city offered at night.

Maybe it was the fact that no one ever came up that he didn't notice her at first. Maybe it was the fact that he was submerged in his own thoughts. Maybe it was the fact that she was quiet and hadn't noticed him either.

But when he saw her, he was a little annoyed. Sitting a few feet away from him was this girl… in his special place… something about that rubbed him the wrong way.

"Um, excuse me?" He said, getting her attention.

She jumped a little and looked at him, "Oh, hi, I didn't notice you… no one ever comes up here."

"Yeah… the very reason why I come up here… can I ask what you're doing here?" There was a slight tint of annoyance in his voice, but he didn't bother to hide it.

She raised an eyebrow, "Am I not allowed to be here?"

He thought about this… neither of them were allowed to be here… but who was he to tell her to leave? Even though he really really wanted to…

Sighing, he grumbled, "Neither of us are supposed to be here."

She smirked, "Exactly."

The lights of the city shinned on her face. She was pretty, there was no denying. Brown eyes… big brown eyes that had depth to them. Her hair was really long, but it suited her. Sunning really.

He looked at her curiously, "You never answered my question."

"I come here because it's pretty."

"Touche."

There was a moment of silence in which they both looked out into the city.

"It's like we're just insignificant dots in the grand scheme of things. We sit here, and look down, realizing there's billions of people in this world, and we're just us," she said thoughtfully.

"Does that bother you?"

"Not so much bother, but intrigue. There's so many stories down there… different people with different issues, families, loves, crushes, and we don't know them. There's stories we will never hear, experiences we'll never have. It's overwhelming if you think about it."

He considered what she said.

"But what if your story is heard?"

"Well then, make sure it's a page turner."

He smiled slightly, "Right, page turner."

She nodded, "Page turner."

"Who are you again? I didn't catch your name?" He turned to face her.

"My name? Oh, that's not important," she smirked, "I'll let you figure that out."

He frowned slightly, "How the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

She shrugged, "Maybe I'll tell you one day, if you give up."

"So is this a challenge?"

She grinned, "Sure? Why not? In the meantime, you can call me insignificant dot number 394."

He chuckled, "Fine, I'll be insignificant dot number 395."

She smiled and held out a hand, "Pleasure to meet you, number 395."

Grinning, he shook her hand, "And you, 394."

"I get your reference, by the way. 394. Harry Potter," he smiled when he saw her smile widely when he said the words Harry Potter.

"Hmm, a boy who comes up to watch the city lights and gets my reference… I might just marry you."

Laughing, he retorted, "How am I supposed to propose if I don't even know your name?"

She grinned, "Touche, my friend."

"Oh, so we're friends now?"

"I could call it acquaintances if you would like to be fancy," She smirked.

"So I don't get an opinion on the matter?"

"Nope, we're friends now, okay? Okay."

He smirked, "What if I don't want to be your friend?"

"If you didn't want to be my friend, we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place."

"Touche."

And for a while, they just sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a welcoming one. Peaceful even. Alex didn't know who this girl was, but he was going to find out. He was going to find out every single detail about her, somehow.

Suddenly, she got up, "Well, Mr. 395, it seems to be getting late and I just have to get back home."

He stood up too, a little disappointed actually, that she was leaving, "Aw, not sleeping over?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Maybe when you find out my name, I'll consider."

"But.. I bet you don't even know my name."

She winked as she made her way down the press box, "Alexander William Gaskarth. All Time Low. Sex god."

Taken aback he called out, "You're a fan?!"

"I'm _the_ fan."

And with that, she was gone, leaving Alex with a million unanswered questions he desperately wanted answers to.


	2. Chapter 2

_Meet me on Thames Street chapter two_

"_Pass me another bottle, honey, the Jager's so sweet, but if it keeps you around, then I'm down."_

Alex got back home and collapsed on his couch, exhausted. Closing his eyes, his thoughts drifted to insignificant dot number three-hundred-and-ninety-four. Who was she? He met so many people on tour, at concerts, on the road, and none of them had made such a big impression as she had then and there. In the brief minutes that she talked to him, she made him feel like he not only wanted, but needed to know everything about her. The crushes, the stories, the experiences. Everything.

Closing his eyes, he muttered sleepily, "Sleep time…"

But at that exact moment, a certain Jack Barakat decided to come and sit on him. Literally. Right on him.

Groaning, he muttered, "Ger'off me."

Jack smirked and shook his head, "You're comfy."

A small smile formed on Alex's face as he halfheartedly attempted to push his friend off of him, and eventually just sat up, in which Jack took the opportunity to sit down next to him.

"I really shouldn't give you the key to my house."

"Alex, I need the key to your house."

Resting his head on his best friend's shoulder, Alex muttered, "M'tired."

Jack reached up and ruffled Alex's so called hair, "Yeah, but I'm here, so entertain me fucker."

He pouted and looked up at him, "But but.. Jack."

Smirking , Jack got a nearby pillow on the couch and wacked him with it, "Let's play video games and drink beer all night, okay? Okay."

"But M'tired."

"But, I don't care."

"Jack, you're such an annoying little fuck."

"Alex, you love me."

And that he did.

The rest of the night was spent shooting zombies, drinking, and cussing every time someone died. And while the insignificant dot 394 was in the farthest corner of his mind, she was still there. _Will I see her again? And how the fuck am I supposed to find out her name? Like, fuck, I'm used to people stalking me on the internet, how the fuck do I stalk someone else? When I don't even have a name? _

Just as he died for the fifteenth time, Jack set the game control down and turned to look at him.

"Okay, what the fuck is on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've died like fifteen times, that's like… thirteen more than usual. There's something on your mind."

"Jacky, we are all insignificant dots."

"Huh?"

Sighing, Alex sat back, "I was up on top of the press box and there was this girl there and I need to know who she is, but she didn't give me a name."

Rolling his eyes, Jack took his phone out of his pocket, "Alex, it's like you don't know what the internet is. I've got this."

Sitting up, Alex peeped over his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Don't ask questions and give me something that might help."

Thinking, Alex sighed, "Long, brunette hair, big brown eyes, around 5'7 maybe?"

"Does she live in Baltimore?"

"She said she went up to the press box a lot.. so she must right?"

Nodding, Jack typed something in his phone, "Anything else that might help?"

"Well, she told me to call her insignificant dot 394."

Nodding again, Jack typed something else in his phone, "I got this. You owe me, you little fucker."

"You know, you could just be nice for a moment and not expect anything," Alex said sweetly.

Smirking, Jack looked at his phone, "Found her."

"You're kidding…. Let me see!"

Smirking, Jack stood up, and stuck his phone in his pants.

Alex looked at him wearily, "Dude, I'm not afraid to touch your dick... It's such a shame you have to bribe me to give you a hand job though…"

Rolling his eyes, his best friend smirked, "You want the phone? We make a deal."

Looking at his crotch, Alex nodded slowly, "What kind of deal?"

"Oh you know, I give you your girl if you get me one."

Raising an eyebrow, Alex 's eyes snapped back to Jack's eyes, "You want me to hook you up?"

"Precisely. I like my girls kinky, so find someone kinky for me."

Alex smirked, "You just want to have hot, steamy sex."

"Um... no. What are you talking about…"

Smirking, Alex replied, "You act like I don't know you."

"I have needs Alex. _Needs."_

"But the people think we're lovers Jack, wouldn't want to disappoint them, would we?"

"Yeah, says the boy who's cheating on me with Aurora Rosewood."

Aha! He had got his answer.

Jack realizing his mistake, sighed and took his phone out of his pants, "Fuck you."

"Please."

"In your dreams Gaskarth."

"I thought All Time Low made dreams come true."

"Touché."

Jack handed him the phone, "I found her Tumblr, oddly enough, the url is insignificantdot394. Not so hard."

Alex took the phone and looked at her profile, grinning, "Thank you Jacky."

"No, fuck you, you won't hook me up with anyone."

"I'll admit… I'm jealous you'll leave me because she'll be better in bed," he joked.

Jack couldn't hold back a grin and threw another pillow at his best friend.

"Fine, I'll hook you up."

Jack grinned, really big, "You will?!"

Smirking, Alex nodded, "I will."

"Jalex five ever. Five ever."

Laughing, Alex threw the pillow back at him, "You're starting to sound like one of those obsessed fans man. You've been spending too much time on the internet."

"Speaking of which, it's late and my laptop calls. 'Night man."

Alex pouted, "Aw, leaving so soon?"

"It's like fucking five o'clock in the morning."

"Exactly, why are you going home now? Sleep over."

"….Okay."

And with that, the two men spent the night together… but not like that. I assure you, they both slept in different beds…maybe. I don't know, I'll just let the reader decide.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Meet me on Thames street."_

Writing, furiously writing. Coffee break. Writing, furiously writing. That was the repetitive schedule for the Miss. Aurora Rosewood. 22 years old and more than half of those spent in school, she knew she wasn't going to get a book published unless she put all she had into it.

But that night was a problem. While her mind should have been brainstorming new ideas as to who her protagonist would save next, it drifted off to a certain Alex Gaskarth. _Alex Gaskarth. _Out of all the people in the world, he had been the one to be on top of the press box that night.

It took all she had not to completely melt because she was in the presence of her hero, her inspiration, her _everything._

Biting on her pencil, she stifled a small giggle. Rule number one, Aurora Rosewood did not and would never ever on the face of the Earth giggle. Even if it was to save the world. Giggling was not acceptable.

But.. this was Alex Gaskarth we were talking about! And he wanted to know her name! Not some hot movie actress, but her name. Little 'Rora's name! Who hadn't amounted to anything yet when he was a famous rock star who had changed the lives of many.

Sighing, she wondered if she had played it cool enough. She didn't want him to know who she was just yet, that was the fun in it all. But, if he was truly interested in her, it wasn't hard to figure out with what she gave him.

_Oh, get over yourself Aurora, he's probably already forgotten about you. No one ever remembers you anyways, what makes this any different? _

Rubbing her eyes, she finally put her notepad down and retreated to her bed, to hide under the covers.

_If he finds your Tumblr, that means he will find your phone number, and if he finds your phone number, he'll give you a call. Calm the fuck down and wait. _

But it had been three days, and Aurora Rosewood was not very patient. Rule number two, do not keep Aurora Rosewood waiting, she doesn't like it.

Just as she was about to drift off to her sleep, the door to her apartment opened and her roommate waltzed in, singing Green Day.

"Alice, I'm trying to sleep here."

Grinning, Alice pulled the covers off of her, and Aurora groaned.

"Can't you be nice?"

"Nope!" She grinned cheekily.

Aurora got up and rubbed her eyes, "Would you like anything?"

"Well, I am pretty hungry," her best friend looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Alice, it's two o'clock in the morning and you want me to cook for you?"

"Precisely."

"You suck."

"You blow."

Laughing, Aurora got up, "Fine, I'll make you food, I'm kind of hungry too."

"Did you skip dinner again?"

"Possibly..."

"Rora, that's not healthy. You need to give your writing a break and eat sometime okay? And by eating, no, ten cups of coffee a day does not qualify, and I mean... that's gotta suck for your body."

"I know, but there's so much in my mind and I have that novel to write and I just nee-"

"Honey, I get it, you're busy and you have dreams, but you need you time."

"Me time?"

"Yes, which is why I took the liberty in getting you a date," she said casually.

Woah woah woah. Wait. What?

"Alice, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You have a date dear! Friday night. The arcade."

Alice Navarro was going to be the end of her. Glaring daggers at her best friend, Aurora continued to speak calmly, "And who gave you the brilliant idea of doing that?"

"Me. I'm quite a genius you see."

Groaning, Aurora fell back onto the couch, "Alice, I don't want to go out on a date."

"Yeah, well you're going to... and we really need to do something about that hair, it looks like a bird's nest," Alice then proceeded to pat Aurora's hair... which she referred to as the birds nest.

"Thanks, I love you too."

"Oh come on Aurora, it won't be that bad! And you haven't gotten out there since you started writing. You need to have some fun, enjoy yourself a little!"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Go. On. A. Date."

"He's cute."

"...he is?"

Grinning, Alice sat down next to her friend on the bed, "He is adorable. And I'm sure you'll love him. Just give him a chance okay?"

Sighing, Aurora nodded slightly, "Fine, but if this goes out of control, I'm going to kill you."

"Now, honey, how many times have you threatened to do that and never done it?"

"...shut up."

"I'm still hungry."

"Yeah, well fuck you."

Alice stuck her tongue out at her, and got up, waltzing over to their small apartment's kitchen and dug some microwavable out of the fridge and put it in the microwave.

_Maybe Alice is right... you need to get out there Aurora. What if you like... turn fifty and only have one cat to cuddle with at night? On second hand, that sounds rather nice... _

Aurora grinned as her kitty, Sparkles, jumped onto her lap and snuggled into her warmth.

"Aren't you a little keeper? You know what, who needs boys when I have you Sparkles?" She was rewarded with a small purr.

Just as Aurora placed a small kiss on her kitty's head, her phone lit up on the coffee table. Halfheartedly reaching for it, and deciding it was too far away, she decided to make Alice her slave momentarily.

"Alice, baby... can you please get my phone?"

"You wanted to kill me three minutes ago."

"But... Alice, baby. I love you."

Smirking, Alice walked over to the coffee table and picked up her phone, "Now, who could be texting Aurora Rosewood at this hour?"

"I dun know, but can you just like... hand it over?"

"Who's three hundred and ninety five, and why is their name a number?"

Aurora's eyes widen and she immediately stood up, knocking poor Sparkles out of her lap in the process, "Alice. Give me the phone."

Smirking, Alice twiddled with the phone in her hand, "Oooo, does Aurora have friends? And.. What kind of friends?"

"Alice Navarro, if you don't give me that phone right now, I will murder you."

"Ooooo, murder, Aurora's sooo scarry."

Rule number three. Do not provoke Aurora Rosewood. Because she is not afraid to attack you. Trust me.

After a battle that almost turned bloody, both girls were on the floor breathing heavily as Aurora clutched her phone in her hand.

"You didn't have to beat me up for it.. I was going to give it to you."

"Yeah, sure," Aurora smirked as she got up, feeling like a badass mother fucker.

Sitting back down on the couch, she read the message.

_So, number 394. Looks like I figured out your name... does that mean I get to propose?_

_2:58 am_

_**It's too early in the relationship for that, but nice try. **_

_**3:02 am **_

_Is that sarcasm I sense? _

_3:03 am _

_**Maybe just a tiny bit. Miniscule. **_

_**3:05 am **_

_Nice to meet you Aurora Rosewood. _

_3:07am_

_**Nice to meet you too, Alex Gaskarth. **_

_**3:07 am**_

_I think I like 395 better. _

_3:08 am _

_**Why's that? **_

_**3:10 am **_

_Because I'm not the Alex Gaskarth, I'm just a point on a map. I don't have to live up to expectations, and it's fun. _

_3:13 am _

_**If you insist, I guess I can call you 395. Although my number beats yours.. and your story has been heard. ;) **_

_**3:15 am **_

_I think my number is the sexiest and most delicious of the numbers out there. Was it a page turner? _

_3:16 am _

_**That's where you are wrong. Your number is not the most delicious number of them all.. that's pi. (*Bad dum chaa*) & it was. I was hooked the moment I started reading. **_

_**3:19 am **_

_Oh god, have I met a cheesy person here? And I'm glad. _

_3:25 am _

_**I am the cheesiest of them all. **_

_**3:27 am **_

_Well good thing for you, I enjoy cheesy pizza. _

_3:30 am _

_**Are you calling me a pizza? Hmm.. not quite sure how I feel about that. **_

_**3:35 am **_

_You should be honored. Cheesy pizza is delicious. _

_3:37 am _

_**Was that meant to be kinky or is my mind really that perverted? **_

_**3:40 am **_

_You should know, I'm a kinky person. _

_3:42 am _

_Did you fall asleep, sleeping beauty? _

_4:00 am _

_I'm guessing you did. Good night. _

_4:30 am _

And for some reason, waking up to those three texts the very next morning made Aurora Rosewood very happy.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time."_

* * *

Alex walked into the pizza shop without the intention of crashing her first date with this guy... not at all. Let's just say that things happen sometimes.

Since the night that he had first texted her, Aurora and Alex had been talking almost twenty four seven except for when he had a concert, or she had her job to get to, or they had to sleep. And throughout all that time, Alex had developed a newfound like for the girl. Now, don't make assumptions here, he didn't _like like _her. He just found her... what's the word to say here... _interesting._

He could recite every single fact that he told her. She loved ice cream, had a cat named Sparkles, wanted to become a successful writer, and she didn't like giggling. She was also single... and hey, so was he, but that was just a mere coincidence. Let's just say Alex had been in a good mood all week.

Friday afternoon, though, set him off into a bad mood...for whatever reason, he did not know.

_Hey Sleeping Beauty. I must say I am rather disappointed with you. _

_3:08 pm _

**Hiya Rockstar. Why's that? **

**3:10 pm **

_It seems like I didn't get one good morning text today... _

_3:12 pm _

**Technically, isn't the guy supposed to send the girl a good morning text? **

**3:15 pm **

_...No... _

_3:16 pm _

**Loser :) **

**3:17 pm **

_Why didn't I get a good morning text? It made me rather sad :( _

3:20 pm

**I'm sorry :( I would've but Alice kind of sort of...confiscated my phone and claimed me as hers for the day until tonight. **

**3:23 pm **

What's going on?

3:25 pm

**Well, I haven't told you this... but last week she kind of sort of... set me up on a blind date and took the morning to make me look "presentable." Whatever that means..**

**3:27 pm **

_A date? _

_**3:45 pm**_

**Yeah... the guy's name is Caden...we'll see how it goes. Anyways, Alice is about to take my phone again and do who knows what to me... And then I have to be at the pizza shop downtown at 7... I'll get back to you when I get back. Wish me luck! :-)**

**3:52 pm **

_Good luck sleeping beauty... and for the record, you'll always look presentable..._

_3:59 pm _

And before you ask, of course not, his bad mood was totally not because she was going on a date with some hobo named Caden. What kind of name was Caden? He was probably ugly...

In fact, his bad mood had left him in the mood for pizza. Everyone in Baltimore knew that the best pizza in that city was in that pizza shop downtown... and again, before you ask, it was totally not because she had a date there. Not at all.

Alex sighed as he texted Jack if he wanted to come along. Of course, since his best friend had nothing else to do, he agreed happily a minute later.

* * *

Aurora looked into the mirror, sighing, "Are you sure this isn't too much Alice?"

Alice looked at her best friend and grinned. She had put her in a beautiful summer dress that brought out her eyes perfectly. Her hair was in loose curls that bounced when she moved her head. The make-up brought out her cheekbones perfectly. To put it in one word, her best friend looked stunning.

"Aurora... I swear to god if you change last minute I will personally take your laptop and delete all the files on your computer so you will lose every ounce of work."

Aurora's face turned deadly and Alice knew she had succeeded.

"I dunno Alice... I just don't want this guy to think I'm trying too hard..."

"Sweetheart, you look stunning, don't doubt yourself. He'll love you. I told you, Caden is cool. You'll love him!"

Sighing once again, Aurora checked the clock, "I think I'll get going now. It'll give me time to get there. "

"Honey... you gotta be fashionably late."

Aurora blinked at her best friend.

"We'll leave around 6:50."

"Alice, that won't make us fashionably late, that'll make us half an hour late."

"Fine, 6:40."

Aurora looked at her friend and sighed, "Fine...we'll leav- woah woah woah, wait. _We_?"

"Yeah! I'm coming with... but don't worry... I won't do anything stupid. I'll just sit a couple booths and make sure you're okay!"

Rubbing her temples, Aurora could see the whole night turning into a complete disaster, "You know this will only end badly..."

"You worry too much Aurora, wrinkles. Now, come on."

* * *

"Why exactly did you invite me to pizza again?"

"Can a best friend not invite another best friend to pizza?"

"Not you... who's going to be there Alex?"

"No one Jack, I just wanted to eat pizza."

"Oh, and that's why you fixed your hair and actually wore something that smells good?"

"I wanted to look nice..."

"For who Alex?"

"Jack, no one is going to be there."

"Alex."

"Jack."

"Fine, but I swear to god Alex if you're lying to me..."

"I'm not."

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

"Okay, get out of the car and I'll walk in a few minutes after you."

Aurora huffed, "You know, you could just go home and like...not be some creep and spy on me while I go on a date that_ you_ set up with some stranger!"

"Yeah, I think I'll stay, but thanks for the offer."

"You do know you're dead when we get home right?"

Alice winked, "If you come home."

"God damn it Alice," Aurora got out of the car and sighed, pulling down her dress and fixing her hair.

She wasn't nervous, nope. She was more than that. Who was this guy? She didn't know much about him. In fact, Alice had only mentioned his _name_! How the hell was she supposed to start conversation?! Did she even know if this guy was cute or not?

Cautiously, she opened the door to the restaurant and walked in.

Alex was sipping on his Mountain Dew when he saw her come in. He then proceeded to spit out that Mountain Dew all over the table quite graciously.

Wow.

That was all he could say. Wow. She was... simply put, stunning.

Jack smirked at him, "So there is someone here."

Looking in his direction, Jack's eyes widened slightly, "Wow."

"Wow indeed..." Alex still hadn't managed to tear his eyes off of her.

Jack smirked and got up, and then to Alex's utter horror he headed to the direction of the girl.

Tapping her shoulder, he waited for her to turn to face him and then wasted no time in introducing himself and putting on his winning smile.

_God fucking damn it Jack. You are fucking dead._

Looking back down, Alex sipped his Mountain Dew casually. Jack wouldn't have the nerve to bring her over would he?

Of course he would, he's Jack fucking Barakat.

"Rock star?"

Alex looked up and smiled, "Sleeping Beauty, hey."

Aurora looked at him curiously as he got up and gave her a hug. Eventually, she hugged him back, but hesitantly. She knew something was up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, we were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by," He replied smoothly. Jack scoffed.

_Jack fucking Barakat, just wait until we get home you little fucker._

Aurora looked between Alex and Jack and then smirked, "Ah, I see what's going on here."

Raising an eyebrow, Alex asked a bit nervously," What exactly is it that you see?"

Grinning, Aurora replied smoothly, "Jalex."

Jack burst out laughing, and Alex, relieved, smirked, "Looks like you've caught us."

Just as she was about to reply, someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Hi.. Aurora?" The man was about the same age as him... not as good looking though, never as good looking as Alex Gaskarth.

Smiling, Aurora turned back to the guys, "So it looks like _my _date is here. You two enjoy yours. "

And with that, Alex hopelessly walked Sleeping Beauty walk away with a frog.

* * *

Alice hadn't been exaggerating when she said the boy was cute. Caden was not just cute... he was hot. Like... _you should be on tumblr_ _naked_ hot. And he had muscle.

Smiling, she let the beautiful stranger lead her to a table.

"Since I'm on a date with you, I think I should at least formally introduce myself, I'm Aurora."

Smiling, he pulled out her chair for her and then tucked it back into the table when she sat down. "Caden, but you already know that. Listen, I'm glad you agreed to this... I was a little hesitant when Alice suggested the idea to me."

Aurora cocked her head to the side, "You mean you thought I was going to be some mass murderer or something like that?"

Laughing, he shook his head, "Not quite like that. I work with Alice at the record store a few blocks from here. I'd seen you walk in a few times, and well, you're beautiful. Alice kind of suggested a date, and I mean, if I weren't here, I'd probably be at home doing something boring, so why not go out with a beautiful girl?"

Blushing slightly, Aurora smiled, "Well... let's hope I don't ruin your opinion of me tonight."

* * *

Alice walked into the pizza shop like a fucking queen. Smirking, she spotted her two little guinea pigs and to her utter amazement, Aurora seemed to be having as much fun as he was.

_Alice Navarro, you are a genius._

Scanning around the shop, she didn't see anything else interesting, well... that was until she spotted _them. _

_Holy fucking hell... that.. no.. oh my fucking god Alex Gaskarth and Jack Barakat. _

Forcing herself to breathe, Alice wasn't going to just sit around and not meet these people, so of course, she walked over.

"Jack Barakat, Alex Gaskarth, I'm Alice."

Jack looked at her, an eyebrow raised, "Um.. hello.."

Alex was too busy looking over Jack's shoulder, at someone else until Jack kicked him under the table, "Ow!"

Jack motioned to the girl, and Alex smiled, "Alice, hi."

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but oh my god I'm a fan, and I couldn't just not walk up to you and say hi."

Alex laughed, "Are you here by yourself?"

"Well... kind of."

Jack was looking at her curiously, "What do you mean kind of?"

"Well... I'm kind of here with my friend, but she's currently on a date right now, I'm just spying."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Wait... Alice... Alice as in Alice Navarro?"

It was Alice's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Holy fucking hell, how do you know I exist?"

Jack smirked, "I'm guessing you're here to spy on Aurora too? Come, take a seat, I'm waiting for Alex to do something stupid."

Jack scooted over and let the girl, who was absolutely adorable in his opinion, sit down next to him and offered her a piece of pizza which she took.

"I am so fucking confused right now, but hey, I'm eating pizza with one half of All Time Low, why the hell not?"

Jack chuckled and took a bite of his own pizza, "I would have Alex explain, but he hasn't been able to tear his eyes off your lady friend since she walked in."

Alice raised an eyebrow, "How do they know each other? And why the fuck hasn't Aurora told me?"

Shrugging, Jack nodded towards Alex, "Ask him, I'm just here because I agreed to the pizza."

"Alex?"

"Hmm..."

"How do you know Rora?"

"Yeah.. sure.."

Rule number one, if Alice Navarro speaks to you, you better pay attention, or bad things happen.

This time, Alice took a glass of water, "Oh my god, let's hope I don't die." She then proceeded to throw this glass of water at Alex.

Jack burst out laughing as he watched his best friend get drenched in water, "Alice... marry me."

Smirking at Jack, Alice turned to Alex who now, has his full attention on her.

"What the hell?!"

"How do you know Aurora?"

Glaring softly at her as he dried himself off with a few napkins, he explained, "She was up on the press box one night while I was and we talked.. Jack got her number for me online and we've been texting ever since."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A week maybe? I don't know."

"Did she tell you about the date?"

"...no..."

Rule number two, don't lie to Alice Navarro, she can see through that shit.

"You're lying."

"Maybe..."

Jack watched the two of them, having the time of his life. Oh god, he hoped this Alice girl stuck around.

"And you're stalking her because...?" Alice proceeded to interrogate.

"Okay, woah, time for me to ask questions. Why are you stalking her?"

Alice shrugged, "Because she's my best friend and I needed to make sure she was going to be okay and didn't mess things up."

"Well.. she's my friend too and I needed to make sure this guy wasn't a forty year old creep."

Jack took the time to step in, "He also has this huge crush on her, but won't ever admit it."

"Interesting. Interesting." Alice smirked as she looked over at Aurora who was laughing at something Caden had said, "Well looks like you've got a bit of competition."

"Woah, who said I had a crush on her?"

Jack raised his hand, "Come on dude, you spit out your Mountain Dew when you saw her come in."

Alice laughed, "Oh god, that's perfect. Did you get a picture?"

Jack shook his head, "Nah... But next time he decides to come stalk her, I'll be sure to have my phone out."

Alice grinned and Jack and Jack grinned back and Alex rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N- So.. how exactly does Alex screw up this date? Well, you'll see next timmmmeee! **

**To be continued~**


End file.
